Duels,Memorys and love
by ddrizzle08
Summary: Set after society of light crisis,JXA, a new villian has appeard suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

First story!!

* * *

11:45pm Thursday

On a dark and stormy night a ship was at sea heading to Duel Academy island were young Duelists trained to be the best, also known as the home to Jaden Yuki. On that ship was a man in a black trench cloak pacing back and forth pacing anxiously on the ships deck.

"Sir" A young women spoke. The man turned to her.

"I just wanted to let you know that we have found more about this Jaden Yuki your looking for and more about his famous Neospacians"she told the man.

"Excellent" he whispered.

* * *

Slifer dorm

"Jaden Wake up!!!" a short bluenette hollered so his friend could get out of bed.

"Let me try Truesdale" the Dino Duelist spoke "Hey sarge get up for combat I play a face down!"

Jaden then woke up angry and said "Hey you cant play a face down now its my move!"

"Well at least we got him up" Syrus said

"What do ya say we skip class today guys" Jaden said

"Again??!!!?" Syrus shouted

"Whats the matter solider wimping out?" Hassleberry teased Syrus

"That's it maybe you guys can skip class but I don't want to today" Syrus yelled again

Syrus then ran out of the dorm with tears in his eyes thinking

They just don't get it do they

"Man whats up with Sy?" Jaden asked concerned

" I have no clue he usually doesn't snap like that or never does at all" Hassleberry said

Alexis was sitting in her seat waiting for her class to begin then suddenly Syrus burst through the doors with tears in his eyes she went to ask him what was wrong.

"Whats wrong Sy" Alexis asked concerned

"I don't want to talk about it" Syrus sniffed

"hmm"

* * *

Class had begun and Alexis was taking notes until se felt a paper ball hit her, it was from Mindy and Jasmine. She opened it and it read

_Hey lex um don't mind us asking but um last night in bed you were talking about jaden in your sleep and how you will rescue him like after he rescued him._

Alexis then remembered the dream Jaden just lost all of his Life points in a duel and was supposed to be sent to the shadow realm.

Dream time (flashback no justsu)

"_Jaden!!!!!!!!!!!!"Alexis yelled as the shadows took him over. He soon disappeared into the darkness as Alexis sobbed_

"_No Jaden I love you"_

--Cliffy

Ddrizzle signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Duels Memory's and Love

_Jaden!!!!!!!!!!!!"Alexis yelled as the shadows took him over. He soon disappeared into the darkness as Alexis sobbed_

"_No Jaden I love you"_

_Jadens liberator laughed in triumph he had eliminated the hero duelist._

"_Why?" Alexis Questioned the man who took her love away from here_

_Before the man could answer here dream(and so is this flashback technically) _

Flashback Kai!!!(release)

Alexis then blushed from the dream and stared at Mindy and Jasmine. But they saw it as a glare and cowered because of what she might do next.

"Alexis!!!" Crowler called on her to answer her(his lol) next question.

"Tell me what is the difference between Morphing jar 1# and Morphing jar 2#??"(**A.N I like one better :P)**he questioned her.

Before Alexis could answer the class was interrupted by Jaden and Hassleberry busting through the sliding doors.

"Well what do you know its Slifer slacker and his prehistoric pal" A certain Obelisk commented that Jaden didn't like much.

Alexis glared at the Obelisk blue with the "how dare you look". While only some of the students burst in to laughter

"Alright settle down class!!" Crowler yelled. "And you Mr. Yuki this is the 30th time in the row you've came in late or have been marked not present

In my class" He added

"Really teach I wasn't counting" Jaden commented in his goofball self.

Alexis smirked at Jaden and got lost in his eyes while at it which. Some students noticed her doing this and made awkward faces and snickering.

But of course Jaden was almost right next to her and did not even notice a thing.

All of a sudden Jaden popped right up in her face which made her even redder(**this couple is so NaruXhina)**

"hey Lex whatcha staring at? He why is your face all red Lex are ya not feeling?" Jaden asked concerned

Alexis could not believe this was happening if some one "accidentally" pushed them closer there lips would plant.

Then it came to thought

If she pushed them closer then it would happen. She reached to go push him in the back when suddenly.

"_No Alexis don't do it!" her inner self told her_

"_this is not you would never force a guy to kiss you when Jaden feels the same way you will kiss trust me" her inner self told her again_

Her conscious was right this was not her. No she wasn't a slut she would never force a guy. She stoped what she was doing as she soon realized

That Jaden had been long gone. Infact she was so in thought that the class ended.

She let out a sigh

"I know you feel the same Jaden I know.

**No Alexis is not a slut and she will never be. I am sorry if I offended anyone if they think Alexis was really going to do that(she has a conscious) **

Ddrizzle signing out

Ps. What's wrong with Syrus? You will find out soon enough


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Duels Memory's and love

_Her conscious was right this was not her. No she wasn't a slut she would never force a guy. She stoped what she was doing as she soon realized That Jaden had been long gone. In fact she was so in thought that the class ended._

_She let out a sigh _

"_I know you feel the same Jaden I know._

Duel Academy halls

"Man I wonder why Alexis was acting so weird during class I mean she was as red as Burstinatirx!" Jaden commented to his Friend Hassleberry.

"Guess it wont kill me to tell you sarge but well she sort of umm" Hassleberry stopped.

"Man how should I put this lets see she sort of like likes you" Hassleberry continued

"Huh what do you mean!?!?!?!" Jaden shouted

"SHES IN LOVE WITH YOU SARGE!" Hassleberry then yelled

Jaden blushed and went deep in to thought wondering why Alexis loved him. Was it because of his dueling skills? Maybe. Was it because of his personality? Maybe. Was it because of his looks? Maybe.

"uh earth to Jaden you okay sarge?" As Hassleberry waved his hand passed Jades face.

"So do you feel the same for her?" Hassleberry inquired.

" I am not sure she's beautiful and all great at dueling and gets A's." Jaden said.

"But know that you mention it I do get a weird feeling in my gut when I am around her." Jaden added.

"That's called love. Man do you know anything about romance sarge?" Hassleberry asked

"To be honest no I don't!" Jaden said with a goofy smile.

"Anyway" Hassleberry then changed the subject. "I think I know what's going on with Truesdale" Hassleberry then said

"really what?" Jaden questioned

"well you se its like this" Hassleberry began. 'About two days ago Syrus was talking to his parents through the internet and they said that if he didn't stop

Ditching class with you they'd pull him out of here!"

"what!!" jaden yelled "what do you mean pull him out !" Jaden objected

* * *

_sorrt for the short chappie its just that no one is really doing much JXA around this time becuase of the recent events of episodes that happend between jaden and alexis. dont worry though itt gets better_


End file.
